Happy Newyear
by Ninchuser11
Summary: What happens during New year when the tension is running high? Read to find out. LEMON. It's my first time though, so it probably isn't that good.


**Hello people, Obsessedwithalmosteverything here! I've decided to create a second account for my M - rated stories. Yeah... anyways, I hope you like this. It's my first time, so I'm probably not so great, but I'll try. Anyways, **

**ENJOY (I hope)**

* * *

**Happy Newyear**

**Austin POV**

I smiled as I walked into the room. Everyone was already there. I was late. "Austin! There you are!", I was greeted by my best friend Dez. He was, uuuuuum, different, so to speak, but I loved him for it. "You're late.", he pouted, "My best friend didn't even bother to show up on time to my party." "Dez, I was eating pancakes! You know nothing comes between me and my pancakes.", I said. It was true. Suddenly, his eyes began to twinkle mischievously. "Not even Ally?", he asked. I blushed. Maybe she could. But I wasn't gonna tell him that. "Dude, you two sooooo love each other." "No we don't!", I nearly shouted, "we're just frie..." "Stop denying it Austin.", he interrupted me, "Look into my eyes and say: 'I don't love Ally.'" "I...I...", I stumbled over my words. I couldn't do it. I was in love with Ally Dawson. And the worst part is that everybody knew it. "See?", Dez said, "You looooove Ally. You looooove Ally.", he began singing.

"Austin! You're here!" Speaking of the devil. I braced myself for her beauty before I turned around. It didn't help. I was completely blown away. She looked...gorgeous. Her brown locks framed her face and her make up was just...perfect. When I looked at what she was wearing I had to gulp. She was wearing a dress that barely covered her underwear and the top was low. She was wearing high heels that made her legs look endless. This was a different side of Ally. She looked so...sexy. Not that she normally wasn't, but this only made her more appealing. "Uuuuum, Austin?", she said, breaking me out of my trance, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, thanks." Phew, that was close.

**Ally POV**

"Do you really think this will work Trish?", I asked her. I was wearing a dress which was barely covering anything. I didn't like it. I felt like a slut. "Trust me girl, this will work.", she said, "You are gonna drive him crazy." " I still think this is a little bit too much." "It's enough. Now stop being so selfconscious and enjoy the party!" I sighed. I hope this was gonna work. Otherwise it would've been for nothing. Scanning the crowd I found the familiar blond hair. "Trish! He's here!", I shouted. "Calm down Ally. Everything is gonna be fine. Now go and get'em!" She pushed me towards him. Well, here goes nothing.

"Austin! You're here!" I saw him tense a little and he turned around. Then he stared at me. Stared. For like, four minutes. _"Uuuuum,_ Austin? Are you okay?" "I'm fine, thanks." And for the first time that night, I looked at him. He was wearing his purple shirt and leather jacket, giving him a kind of a bad boy look. His hair was perfect, like always, and it made want to run my hands through it. When I looked at his face again, he winked. I blushed. He caught me checking him out. That was not the plan. "Well anyways,", I said, "I'm going back to Trish." Gathering my courage, I leaned in next to his ear and whispered: "Search me if you need anything." Then I walked away, smiling victorious while I felt his eyes trailing to my ass.

**Austin POV**

_"Search me if you need anything." That sentence had haunted me for the entire evening. The way she said it, it sounded so...seductive. The way her breath tickldd my ear, it felt so good. Her smell... I wanted more. Determined, I searched the room for her. I found her standing by a window, alone. I smiled. This was my chance. I was a bit nervous, but I didn't show it. "Hey Ally!", I said as normal as possible, "What are you doing here?" "Haven't you noticed? It's almost 12 PM. I wanted a good spot to see the fireworks." "Well, I guess you found one.", I said smiling nervously. Apparentely she noticed. "Why are you so nervous?" _

_TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN "Because I'm about to do something really stupid.", I whispered while leaning in to her. SIX, FIVE, FOUR. She leaned into me too. THREE, TWO, ONE._

_I saw the fireworks going off behind my eyelids. Perfection. That was the only word I could use to describe it. I waited so long for this. And tell you what, it was worth it. I opened my mouth and gently licked her lips. She tasted so sweet. Almost like strawberries. So long. So good. Carefully, she opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue in. I swear I almost fainted. Nothing could ever compare to this feeling. Well, maybe, something else can. The thoughts about that particular feeling and how Ally could give me that feeling made me shiver. The moment Ally felt me shiver she pressed herself into me and tangled her hands in hair. I could feel everything pressed up against me. The feeling quickly made me hard. She was intoxicating. The moment the kiss ended she leaned in next to my ear and whispered : "I want you"_

**Ally POV**

The feeling he gave me was addicting. I wanted more. "I want you" It was like something in him just snapped. In an instant I he pulled away and five seconds later I was in a different room, pressed up against a door. "Ally...", he breathed, "Ally... Ally...Are you sure?" "I'm sure." He almost growled and began kissing me again. I was so...entranced. I let him do anything he wanted with me. Pulling away, he kissed my neck. His hands roamed all over my body and left a trail of goosebumps in their wake. "Austin...Austin...Please..." Growling, he pulled away. "What." "Quit...quit the foreplay." "Are you sure?" "Can't wait anymore...Waited so fucking long..."

Moaning, he threw me on the bed. "Ally, you're so beautiful." And with that he ripped my dress. I wasn't even able to care anymore. I tugged on his shirt. "Austin...off." He pulled away, groaning. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt. My mouth watered at the sight of him. He was gorgeous. His skin was almost gold and seemed to glow. He almost looked like a god. "Ally...take it off.", he said motioning to my underwear. I quickly slid it off and a second later Austin was in me. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt at all. " Austin...move." It felt so good. Like I was in heaven. I wanted it to last as long as possible. The second I thought that, my vision went white. When I came down from my high, Austin whispered something in my ear. "What?" "I...I love you." My eyes widened. He did? He really, really did? "I love you too. And Austin..." "What?" "Happy Newyear."

* * *

**Well, that was something. I've wanted to do this for a loooooong time, but I don't think it was so good. Yeah. But there's a first time for everything I guess. Anyways, **

**BYE**


End file.
